1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for creating an image, and relates more particularly to a method and a system for combining at least two images and outputting a combined image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often in multimedia devices, for example, in mobile phones, one or more images are captured and viewed. To enhance a better image viewing experience for a multimedia device user, various imaging techniques are known by which an image can be presented as a part of another image, for example, an image can be viewed within a frame of another image. Some techniques exist wherein a foreground image is merged with a background image and the merged image is presented to the user. Other techniques exist wherein a particular region contained within an image is selected and another image is captured within the selected region, merged and presented. However, the existing techniques do not provide the user with realistic effects. For example, if a user desires his photo to be presented on an historical monument, realistic effects may not be achieved by existing techniques. Further, existing techniques store information corresponding to the merge area and image editing effects separately, resulting in an increase in storage space. For that matter, using existing techniques results in an increase in processing time as the existing techniques need to apply image editing effects to the image after the merge.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an efficient multimedia device imaging technique that overcomes one or more of the above stated shortcomings of existing techniques.